<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alone by Serenity7Writer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24731107">Alone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity7Writer/pseuds/Serenity7Writer'>Serenity7Writer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff and Angst, Good Intentions, Grief/Mourning, M/M, No Smut, Rutting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:42:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>630</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24731107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity7Writer/pseuds/Serenity7Writer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alpha! Steve<br/>Omega! Bucky<br/>Steve always had irregular ruts. Even after the serum.<br/>Bucky was on suppressants so he could work and, later, fight. So its not like his cycle would sync up that way.<br/>(They are bonded, but bonds weaken with time, trauma, etc.)<br/>Now Buckys gone. Natasha has good intentions, but it doesn't turn out the way she planned.<br/>Short but painful~</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Alone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve's first rut since coming out of the ice hits suddenly while he's still at Stark Tower, about a month after the Chitauri attack.</p><p>He comes out in the early stages to go to the grocery store and grab a bunch of food to hold through it. Tony tries to get him to find a rut omega. He can pay for one. </p><p>He says no. They don't know that this will be the first rut he's had to go through without his mate, his Bucky, since the 30s.<br/>
He goes to his floor and settles in.<br/>
_-_-_-_-_<br/>
The next day, a pretty slip of a thing enters his apartment. Her eyes are dilated, she's obviously omega, but the scent she's sporting, not to mention the wet spot. Brown hair, large breasts, wide hips and big eyes. She bears a vague resemblance to Peggy. </p><p>She smiles at him. "Hello Steven. I'm the rut omega that was hired to help you through your cycle. What would you like me to do for you?"</p><p>He gapes at her for a moment. "I didn't hire anyone." He eventually says. She shrugs. "A woman with red hair picked me for you. Said Stark would pay."</p><p>Steve clenched his jaw. "Get out." He said quietly.</p><p>"But-"</p><p>"I said GET OUT! I DONT /WANT/ YOU HERE. I DONT WANT /ANYONE/ HERE. SO GET THE HELL OUT!!" </p><p>She startled and ran back out the way she came.</p><p>Steve rolled over and started to cry. It started as fine tremors and dissolved into sobs. </p><p>He wanted his Bucky, not some hired help.<br/>
_-_-_-_-_<br/>
4 days later, he left his floor and went to the commons. He was exhausted, emotionally and physically, and it showed. Natasha glared at him. </p><p>"So why didn't you accept the omega girl we hired, Rogers? Didn't have to be so rude to her." He stiffened. "Yeah. About that." He hissed through clenched teeth as he turned around. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" </p><p>She gave him an irritated, almost incredulous look. "Are you kidding? You look awful! It would have been better if you had just accepted her and rode out your rut with a partner!"</p><p>He growled. "You think I care about that? I WANTED to go it alone, ok?? I just lost EVERYTHING. Its been what. 2? 2 and a half months? Thats IT. I lost my MATE, Romanoff! You think I want to have sex with someone else so soon after that?? What the HELL is wrong with you!!" </p><p>Her glare intensified "I was looking out for you, dumbass! Riding out ruts alone is unhealthy! And you know that! Just look at yourself! PLUS, I know you didn't 'loose your mate,' you never had one to begin with! Director Carter and you never bonded! So suck up your matyr attitude, and accept some damn help next time!"</p><p>He slapped her. </p><p>By now everyone was watching this screaming match. She held a shocked hand up to her cheek and swiveled back to him, prepared to tear him a new one. What she did not expect to find, was him shaking with wet eyes.</p><p>"Fuck you." He hissed. "I did have a mate, ok? We had been bonded for years, you bitch. Years. I loved him with everything in me and I watched him fall off that damn train to his death. I watched him fall, and I didn't save him. He's gone-" his voice cut off as tears rolled down his cheeks. "Hes fucking gone, and you really think id want to have sex, to go through my rut with a complete stranger less than 3 months since I lost him?" </p><p>He shook his head. "Fuck you." He whispered, just loud enough to hear, before turning on his heel and storming off.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>